4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Jr.
Trophy Owners Felix Tanaka (seen in Cave of Bad Dreams) Blue Chessex (seen in The Academy) Rico Kashiwagi (seen in G is for Guardian) Shaun Tenjo (seen in Blades of the Quick and Mighty) Dan Tsukumo (seen in The Battlefield Fortress) Ethan Lambert (seen in Call of Duty) Mark Krekk (seen in Full Speed Ahead) Nigel Maezono (seen in Let's Make a Deal: Part 1 & 2) Drew Torres (seen in Shadow Mario Paint) Spinner Mason (seen in Mind Games) Harry Brown (seen in Players Bench) Episode Appearances Used in Trophy *"Cave of Bad Dreams" *"The Battlefield Fortress" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"Players Bench" *"The Academy" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"G is for Guardian" *"W is for Warriors" *"Call of Duty" *"Mega Match" *"Mind Games" *"Blades of the Quick and Mighty" *"Full Speed Ahead" Appears in Field *"The Battle Begins" *"Kingdom Hearts" *"Tropic Thunder" *"Quest of the Luigi" *"Dillon Strikes" *"The Secrets of Skyloft" *"The Birth of the Victory" *"Super Smash Crisis" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Invent Face-Off" *"Altitude Quickness" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Dungeons & Dragons" *"Burning Crusade" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"The Elf Princess and The Cute Penguin King" *"The Lightning Theif" *"Pair of Kings" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"Bowser Jr. Returns" *"Level Up" *"The Ultimate Swordsman" *"The Falchion's Seal" *"Application Beach" *"Night Maid" *"Homecoming" *"Dual, Duel: Part 1" *"Dual, Duel: Part 2" *"Players Bench" *"Below the Belt" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Enough with the Kidnapping" *"Jackpot Opportunity" *"New Challengers: Part 1" *"New Challengers: Part 2" *"The Academy" *"Mirror Magic" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Peach in Peril" *"Duel Infinity: Part 1" *"Duel Infinity: Part 2" *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Tale of Two Marios" *"Legions of Falco" *"C is for Coliseum" *"D is for Duel" *"K is for Kingdom" *"N is for Norfair" *"O is for Onett" *"P is for Pilotwings" *"Q is for Quest" *"R is for Revolution" *"T is for Titan" *"V is for Victory" *"Z is for Zero" *"Bring it On" *"Back to the Future" *"All the News" *"Big Brother" *"Royal Pain" *"The Big 7650!" *"Bonding" *"Galactic Avenger" *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"The Gauntlet" *"A Battle of Pilotwings" *"Fool's Gold" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"League of Legends" *"Furious Jealousy" *"The Ultimate Battle" *"Enterprise" *"Call of Duty" *"Fight or Flight" *"And They Mario Will Be" *"The X-Factor" *"All That Glitters" *"Less Than Zero" *"Cool It" *"The First Journey" *"Exchange" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Shapeshifter" *"Game Over" *"Dan VS Felix" *"Student Zero" *"Parents' Night" *"Framed" *"Grande Size Me" *"Going Under" *"The Chamber of Secrets" *"Hyrule Castle or Bust" *"Double Trouble" *"An Skyloft Mess" *"A Powers Other Name: Part 1" *"The Ultimate Duel" *"Two Trouble Kings" *"The Underwater Mines" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" *"Unwanted Suitors" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"The Slow and Easy Life" *"Sleeping in the Eggs" *"F.A.D.S." *"The Dark Guardians" *"Face-Off" *"Wario Bros." *"High-Tech Special Forces" *"World Master" *"Family Ties" *"The Break of Day" *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"Beautification" *"Robotic Rampage" *"Solidarity" *"No Mere Sparring Match" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"A Lurking Menace" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Come On! Blue Falcon!" *"An Easy Win" *"The Mysteries of Zelda" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Storytelling" *"Big Time" *"No Girls Alone" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 1" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 2" *"Money for Nothing" *"Mewtwo Strikes Back" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"Crossing Signals" *"Behold of Destruction" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Elementary" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Warriors of Hyrule" *"The Battle of the Skyloft" *"Felix's Challenge" *"Ill Suited" *"Son of the Battlefield" *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"